The Face of Death/transcript
Dad? Lady Margaret speaking. Hello? 'He's dead.' 'I said, "He's dead!"' I'm sorry. Well, you will be. You and your snivelling husband. Daniel Walsh. Hang up. You're going to pay for what you did! Hm? Daniel? What's happened? I can't afford the rent. Not without Dad. Let's have a brew instead, shall we? 'Clarence!' Patrick. I got your message, what's the problem? It's this Daniel Walsh business. Margaret just won't see sense. Well, you're the man of the house. You need to take charge. I know, but, you know, I think she might listen if it came from someone else. Bit of back-up, eh? Lead the way. Thanks, Clarence. Margaret? I hear this Walsh chap's been making threats. It's nothing. He's just upset. I still think we should call the police. Absolutely not. I have no intention of raking up the past... and I refuse to be intimidated by someone like him. But he's dangerous - we need to do something. Don't be such a coward, Patrick. He's a pathetic drunk! Now go and tell Thomas to take the car out. I agree with Patrick. You're putting yourself at risk... ..playing with fire. Sorry it's been a while. You've obviously been busy. I'll make it up to you. Perhaps you could come for another photo session? Something a little different this time. Some... ..French lingerie shots, perhaps? With all those models, I don't know why you bother with someone like me. Well, you've got a lot to offer. Not here. I have to organise the charity hunt. Well, if I can't change your mind. Well...I might call in later. I have to take your measurements... ..for your costume. Finally got his wish. He wanted to die? He was delirious, Father - in agony for weeks. He didn't know what he was saying. There's no sin in wanting to end your suffering. Is that his sabre? He left it me. He fought in two wars. And then to be killed like that. Why? Until we know what Walsh is up to, maybe you should think about that summer school we talked. You're just using that as an excuse. No, of course not! I just want you to be safe. Either way, I think it might be good for you. I've got more important things to do. Really? At your age I was reading Rousseau and Derrida. Yes, we all know what a genius you are(!) That's not what I'm saying, but if this is how you spend your time it's no wonder you end up... Go on...say it! Lucia, that's not what I meant. Look, I wasn't thinking straight. You were the best sacristan we ever had. Even when I drank all the wine? Yeah, well, we all have our weakness. Daniel, promise me you will not go and see them. If you make a scene, they will have you arrested. I need to know why she did it, Father. I owe Dad that much. You still think it wasn't an accident? Her husband said your father stepped into the road. Spineless runt lied - he's as bad as her! Why would she want to kill him? I don't know. But Dad was adamant - she saw him, and ACCELERATED! Oh! Well, really. Father, did you get your tickets for tomorrow's hunt? I did but the Bishop's enrolled me on a course - The Directa Decretal. The relevance of clerical celibacy - riveting stuff. Never mind. It's just a pity Inspector Valentine won't have any real competition. The Inspector's going? No-one else will stand a chance. Oh, well. Must dash. On second thoughts... I could give celibacy a miss. The course! Naturally. See you tomorrow. Thomas, love the mask. Thirsty? Parched. Sorry, Sid, not when you're driving. Great! On behalf of the Kembleford Ornithological Society, I'd like to thank you for all your generous donations. In a short while, we shall begin the charity nest hunt. Each team has to gather as many coloured feathers as they can find. For every feather found, you will receive a clue to the whereabouts of the peacock's nest from one of my feathered helpers. Professor Egghead and Captain Birdbrain! Is he going to be like this all day? Perhaps you should go and look after the car, Sid? Take a mask if you haven't got one. Will you relax? He's not even here. Probably lying drunk in some gutter. Would you look at that? Shameless! Lucia, what do you think you're doing? Parading around like some shop girl! Scared I'll steal your thunder? You're supposed to be studying, you have a class later. I'm not going. I don't learn anything, so what's the point?! Not again. Mummy, please. It's too difficult. Look, you're going, that's final! Now, go back inside. Thank you, my son. Thomas! Thought any more about modelling for me, hmm? Let me go. You might want to reconsider or I might tell Mummy about lover-boy. Hello. Everything all right? Fine, thank you, Father. I just don't like big crowds. I never realised you were so talented. Most people just think they're weird. Weird... ..and wonderful. You like jazz? I'm learning to. I like all music... ..except when it's being murdered on the church organ. That's better. You should be more careful who you employ. He was all over her. I hope you're going to do something. I saw you. The way you looked at her - my own daughter. You not suggesting...? She is a child, for pity's sake. Margaret... If you EVER go near her...! Oh, at last! Some civilised company. Looks like you've found a friend. His name is Mr Gillespie - he's a jazz fan. That's a silly name for a dog. Inspector, come to join the winning team? As a respected member of the community, it's important to show support for charitable events. The hunt is secondary. I agree, it's the fundraising that counts. Absolutely. I probably won't even enter. Me neither. Give someone else a chance. It's the Christian thing to do. Well... ..anyway. What? I can't see in this thing. Put it back on, we'll be starting shortly. Oh, Thomas, a word. As from today, your services will no longer be required. What? No! See me later, I'll pay you what you're owed. Lady Margaret... Get your hand off me! I'm sorry... but I really need this job. My decision has been made. Five minutes to start, everyone! Child's play. Not another one! Father, I know you said this was about fundraising but I didn't think you actually meant it. Just giving the other teams a sporting chance. But we haven't got any feathers yet? Well, maybe if you put down your wine glass for a minute! Hmm! Who's a clever boy, then? Thank you. Oh! Oh, sorry. Father Brown, you are up to something. Come on, then, here we go! And where have you been? What are you doing, Father? (Right.) Here we go! Ooh! And off we go! Congratulations! I was starting to think no-one would ever find me. Enjoy! Oh, Father, you're a genius. Oh, ye of little faith. Oh, I never doubted you for one moment, Father. Of course, we will share the prize with the other team. Patrick? Patrick, is that you? What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping the guests. Patrick? Pat..? The captain! Don't let anyone leave the premises - get them all inside. Poor Clarence. Why would anyone want to kill him? Inspector... I think that I was the intended victim. We were wearing the same mask. Walsh must have thought that the Captain was me. Daniel Walsh? Erm, he threatened us yesterday. We want a police guard until that maniac is caught. Professor... No. No! I won't be a prisoner in my own house. Margaret... Patrick, please! Just show some backbone! Killed by an axe...or a sword, or something. Lady Felicia? I think I saw the murderer. He was wearing a horrid raven mask - like death. That sounds more like one of the helpers to me. No, no, he had an old black overcoat on and a hat. Daniel. That godless drunkard - I knew it. What do you think, Mr Gillespie? No! No, not on the Antirrhinums! If Danny was going to kill anybody it would have been Lady Margaret, he was most angry with her. Well, I hope he's got a good alibi. Inspector...about Daniel. I've known him for years, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Look, you may have found a few sweeties in the treasure hunt, but this is real detective work. Sergeant, notify all units that Daniel Walsh is to be arrested on suspicion of murder. I thought I heard jazz. Shh, I'm hiding. Hiding? I told you, I don't like crowds. Ah. So, how are you feeling? Well, I'm not upset, if that's what you mean. I thought the Captain was a relative? We were the only family he had. Daddy's cousin, or something. Not your favourite person, then, I take it? I couldn't stand the man. Father? The Inspector would like the guests to congregate in the drawing room. I'm sorry, I got a little bit lost. Down the corridor, turn right. I mean left. Have you no shame?! I'm not going to pretend, just because he's dead. Lucia... He made my skin crawl. That's enough! I'm sorry. We're as bad as each other. I'm nothing like you. Are you sure you'll be all right? Yes. After a stiff Martini or two. I, on the other hand, will go and light a candle for the Captain. I'll see you at Mass in the morning, Father. I still can't believe I came face to face with the killer. I mean, it could have been ME. I doubt it. The killer seemed to want to bag himself a magpie. But which one, I'm not sure. Identical masks - very odd. Let's go home, Sid. I've been looking for you all morning. I'm really sorry. I didn't know. Nobody tells me anything! Mummy let you out, did she? I'm supposed to be at my class. Well, don't let me keep you. Thomas, please! It wasn't my fault. Wasn't it?! If you hadn't acted like such a tart, no-one would have noticed. You don't mean that. You know, your mother's right about you - you really are stupid. Been everywhere you said, no-one's seen Daniel. Looks like he's done a runner. Well, we need to find him before THEY do. Mm. Anything? Lady Margaret bought the masks. Insisted on identical ones for the Professor and the Captain. Well, they were the main helpers. She wanted them to look the same. Possibly. Or she wanted her husband to look like HE was the intended victim. To put the finger on Daniel, you mean? You think that... Ssssh! You think Lady Margaret's the killer? I don't think anything...yet. Hmm. Well, my money's still on Daniel. Yes. But you've never backed a winner in your life. Are you all right? Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot to organise. Father Brown's coming to discuss the funeral and, of course, there's the servant situation. Margaret... Cook's walked out - too frightened to stay. Margaret, please... Look, why don't you go and lie down somewhere? No, I'm fine. I just have... (Oh, Patrick...) It's Walsh! Do something! It's dead. You'll have to confront him. I can't. Patrick, he'll kill us. Go and lock yourself in your room. Quickly! Careful! Leave us alone! Professor? It's Walsh - he was here! Well, he ain't here now, so he must have scarpered. And he dropped this. Margaret! Margaret, it's me! It's safe to come down. Father Brown's here. Oh, Father! Where's Lucia? At a class of hers. What happened? Did he get away? Yes. Did you call the police? He cut the wire. You'll have to go to the station. Yes, I suppose I'll have to. Would you stay and watch my wife? Course. I'll take a look around the garden. But Walsh might still be outside. I won't go far. Father, you... Father, you can't, it's too dangerous. Father! I think I'll lie down. I feel a migraine coming on. Yes. Where are YOU going? Well, I thought you... You can watch the front door. It's all right, all the other doors are locked. I'll be as quick as I can. I was beginning to get worried. Find anything? Just a whisky bottle. Daniel's brand. Coming in? Nah, she thinks I'll nick the silver. Lady Margaret? Lady Margaret?! Present at two murders in as many days? Lucky for you we know who the REAL culprit is. I wouldn't be too sure. Father, all the evidence points to Walsh. So you've worked out what the number nine on the pillow means? We're working on it. You! You were supposed to be watching her! Enough! Professor, please! I'm sorry. I really am. I know you're upset, but you need to calm down. I really didn't think Daniel would come back, not with us there. It's a pity we didn't have more time to look around. Mm. I think I'll go back. They'll still be searching the area. Tomorrow morning, then. Yeah, well, for what's it worth, I'm coming with you this time. Do you really think Daniel is innocent? I don't know any more. Too many unanswered questions. Like the number nine? How did the killer get through the locked back door? Thomas. Thomas? Yeah, Thomas. He's got keys from every place he's ever worked at. Sells them to any tea leaf who'll buy 'em. Where will I find him? Red Lion, probably. All right, I'll give you a knock in the morning, yeah? Sid... Yeah? It REALLY wasn't your fault. Heard about your mother. Can't say I'm sorry. You're sick. She killed Daniel's dad - everyone knows! You know it was an accident. She drove straight at him! Sorry, Father... ..but that family deserve all they get. You have quite a few run-ins with them. I heard they sacked you without notice. The Captain's doing. Dirty swine was jealous. Of you and Lucia? Obsessed. Couldn't stand the thought of anyone else... Well, you know. Did she tell her mother? I doubt it. She hated her guts. Really? Her mother treated her like a prisoner. Kept her inside most days. Hm. Right... Rather a lot of keys. Yeah. I'd just be careful. If any of those are from the manor... ..people might get the wrong idea. About what? Haven't you heard? The killer had a key to the back door. Well, I was here. I've got an alibi. Well, I wasn't suggesting... And anyway, I never had a key. Course, you know who did. She used to sneak out at night to see me, through the back door. You must think I'm evil. And I suppose I am. (Forgive me.) Lucia. Father. I need to confess. I-I can't say it. God will hate me. No. God will forgive you. My mother's death... I don't feel anything. No sadness, no upset. Just a kind of relief. Is THAT what you wanted to confess? Yes. And why do you think you feel this way? If I'm honest... I don't think she ever loved me. She was ashamed of me. But I still should feel something. It's not normal. There's something wrong with me... something missing. Not at all. You don't understand, Father... My brain doesn't work properly. Maybe I'm just not clever enough to realise how serious it is. Do you really believe that? Ever since I was little, people have said how... how...slow I am. In what way? I've never been able to read properly. Letters...numbers... I get them all jumbled up and back to front. I can't even tell my left from my right! Lucia, just because you think differently from other people, because you're drawn to the visual beauty of the world, doesn't make you any less intelligent - far from it. Look at your designs. That's not intelligence. But it is! It is! They're clever, insightful... Anyone who can do what you do is a very BRIGHT individual indeed. Father, are you there? I've just heard! Poor Lady Margaret! Have you any idea who did it? Afraid not. Everyone knows it was that Daniel Walsh. Well, if it is, I can't help feeling partly responsible. You?! I knew he was going to visit the Galloways and I did little to stop him. Oh, you mustn't blame yourself! If I could only work out what the number nine means. Father, I'm sure if we put our heads together... Right! Let's see what we can come up with. Think of anything with a nine in it. Nine lives... Er, cloud nine. Er...nine ladies dancing. Cat o' nine tails. A stitch in time. The whole nine yards. Dressed to the nines. Nine, nine, nine! Ladies... I always think that solitude and thinking are the best bedfellows. Of course. How silly of me, Father. I will leave you to it. Yes. Me too. Sorry, Father. Disturbing the Father like that! I was giving him moral support! Unlike some! Ninth symphony... Ninth commandment... The ninth circle of Hell... Of course! Father! Professor. Is it Walsh? What happened? Did you see anyone? He's been dead for days. But this doesn't make any sense. I was sure that he... Have you contacted the police? No. I really thought that he was the killer... That's what everybody was supposed to think. He was framed. Why?! He came here looking for answers... and met his death. Ahh! With him dead and hidden, he had no alibi. Poor soul. His soul will be saved. As for the murderer's... You don't thi...? Have you taken leave of your senses?! I came here to bring you to yours. Father, you're not thinking straight. Professor, please. I was on my way to the police station when my wife was killed. You know that! You had time to pull up, double back through the woods. You knew that I was searching the gardens, that Sid was watching the front gate. This is absurd! And you knew your wife was sleeping in her bedroom. Yeah, and then I just let myself in and murdered her?! Do you think I'm actually capable of such a thing? Professor... you don't need to pretend any more. Oh, Patrick! It's Walsh! 'I should've seen it before.' Lock yourself in your room - quickly! 'And while Lady Margaret locked herself in her room, 'you disposed of Lucia's mannequin in the back of your car.' So is this all merely intuition? Guesswork? The number on my ticket, the wrong way round. Like the "P" written in blood on her pillow. "P"... Patrick. She never could tell her left from her right... Like Lucia. Yes. She inherited it from her. She deserved everything she got. Her and the Captain! In the name of God, have you no remorse? They humiliated me! Hotels...weekends away. Even in our own bed. Daniel - what was his crime? He was a scapegoat. Is life worth so little? Look at him... Look at him! You can't undo what you've done, but you could still save yourself. Are you ready to repent? I'm waiting, Father. I can't just absolve you of all your sins. You need truly be sorry for what you've done. No... What I need... is for you to remain kneeling. Do you really think you have the right to take a life? People are divided into the primitive and the superhuman. Now, my intellect clearly puts me in the latter category. No, you've been misguided. It's compassion... humanity that sets us apart. Now, please... let me help you. You're a clever fellow, Father, but you seriously underestimated me. And for that flaw, you will have to pay the price. What price you will pay... when you kneel before God? In the words of Nietzsche - "God is dead". Oh... No, no, no, no, no... I heard Mr Gillespie whining. Thank you. What you were saying about Mummy... If we were the same... Why was she so hard on you? Maybe she wanted you to overcome something she couldn't. Not feel the shame that she'd always felt. So she did care... she really did. Lucia, no! He doesn't deserve saving. But you most definitely do. Unbelievable. Wherever you go, you seem to leave a trail of corpses. Talk about the face of death! Well, at least you got your man. Yes. Do you think Mummy was a murderer too? You mean Daniel's father? It's what people think - that she drove straight at him. Like you, your mother didn't just have problems with her reading and writing - she couldn't tell her left from her right. You think she hit the accelerator instead of the brake. Well, she certainly didn't have any reason to murder him. She wasn't like your father. Father, I heard what happened. I'm... Well, I'm very glad you're all right... Me too. Daniel. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1